


Cooking with Eda

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Baking, Cake, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Luz and King gatecrash her filming, Parent Eda Clawthorne, YouTube, eda tries the boiling isles equvalent of youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: Eda decides to try her hand at making a baking video for her new channel on the Boiling Isles equivalent of youtube. King and Luz gatecrash her filming and rope Eda into letting them help her bake. Fluff and Owl Family shenanagins ensue.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Cooking with Eda

Eda strode up to Luz with an idea in her mind. Already working out how she could bring it to fruition.

“Hey, uh, Luz?”

“Yeeeeah?”

“Can I borrow your human wonder rectangle for a little while?”

Luz raised an eyebrow at the question, but still she held out her phone to her mentor. “Sure. But wh do you want it?”

Eda shrugged, nonchalant. “Oh, no reason. Just curious about it that's all. Mostly about how the recording function works.”

Luz brightened at that. “Oh! Why didn't you say you wanted to make a video?” The girl pushed a few places on the screen and pulled up the camera function. “This red button here starts the recording, and when you're done you just press is again to stop. The video should save itself automatically, so don't worry about losing anything.”

Luz held the phone out to her and she took it with a smile.

“Thanks, kiddo. I'll bring it back to you when I'm done with it, okay?”

“Okay! Have fun with... whatever it is you're planning.”

Eda waved at her apprentice and left the girl's room, device in hand. Leaving Luz alone to ponder.

“Hmm, I wonder what Eda's planning to do with a video recorder...”

King lifted his head up from his nap curled up on Luz's bed. “Uh, record a video?” he offered unhelpfully.

“Well, yeah,” Luz snorted. “Obviously. But why? Eda's never shown much interest in doing anything like this before.”

King shrugged. “Maybe the curse is making her lose her marbles?”

“Ehh... I', not too sure about that. Perhaps we should sneak in after her and watch. See what she's up to.”

“And how do we do that without being spotted?” King asked.

Luz thought for a moment. “Hmm, I think I spied an invisibility cloak in the closet... we can use that!”

King snickered and rubbed his little paws together. “Ehehehehehee, sounds perfect! C'mon Luz, let's go find that cloak!”

. . .

In the kitchen, Eda was all set up to start filming. Bowls and several ingredients all laid out on the countertop in front of her. Last thing to do now was start filming.

She pressed the big red button on the device and leant the phone against the wall on the counter so she could see herself in the frame on the screen. Satisfied the camera was adequately placed, she smiled and clasped her hands together.

“Okay,” she said, “Hello and welcome to the first ever episode of Cooking with Eda! Today we're gonna start with a very simple recipe called Victoria sponge cake Owlbert brought back from one of his trips to the human realm. With of course, some of my own variations,” she winked to the camera. “Now for this recipe, we're going to need eggs, flour, some readers tears and-”

CRASH!

Eda didn't wince at the loud noise, but she did groan and cover her face with her hand. “Ugh, kid...”

She turned around, and sure enough, she found both Luz and King in a heap on the floor. Bickering.

“King! You tripped me!”

“Hey! You were the one who tripped _me!”_

“Ahem!” Eda cleared her throat and glared down at the pair of miscreants. Not amused in the slightest. “What're you two doing in here? Didn't you see the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door? Now you're ruined my video!”

Luz and King shared a guilty look. “Uhhh... no?”

Eda groaned again. “Don't they teach you to read at Hexside? I knew the place was bad but that just takes the whole damn bakery.”

“Oh, we can read,” Luz explained. “We were just curious about what you were doing in here, so we tried to sneak in.”

“And failed badly,” King added.

“And failed badly,” Luz sighed in defeat.

Eda gave a long sigh of surrender. “Oh alright. Since you're here anyway. I'm recording a Brewtube video for my new channel. Baking things and brewing up potions for the people who're interested. And... today I'm making a cake.”

Luz's eyes seemed to sparkle. As did King's.

“Cake?” King echoed.

“Can we help?” Luz asked.

Eda looked at the pair of them. Both looking o eager and excited. She sighed, remembering the time she'd been young and hopeful and eager to learn. “I _suppose_ you can help me.”

Luz and King whooped and cheered, even high five-ing each other. Eda had to shush them before anything else could actually get done.

“So what's next, Chef?” Luz asked with a big grin on her face.

“First we weigh out the ingredients,” she said, pointing to the recipe she'd scrawled out earlier on a sheet of paper. “Start with the dry ones. The sugar and the flour.”

Luz saluted her. “Yes, Chef!” and picked up the bag of flour and got ready to pour it into the bowl on the scales.

“Uh-huh, just be careful with the-”

POOF!

“Flour.”

The three of them blinked – all of them absolutely covered in white flour. King just snickered and laughed at them. Choosing to ignore the fact he was white as well.

“Great,” Eda grumbled. “Just what I wanted, to be covered in flour.”

“Sorry, Eda,” Luz smiled sheepishly. “But hey, look! We have the flour in the bowl now. So what's the next step?”

“Eggs,” Eda told her. “And King's going to crack these so we don't have any _more_ incidents,” she added loudly. Then muttering under her breath, “And I don't have egg on my face.”

King climbed onto the counter and cracked the eggs into the bowl. “See? Easy!”

“Just don't get the shell pieces in there,” Eda warned. “Now, someone needs to pour in the milk while I get the sugar.”

“I'll do it!”

“Me! Me!”

“How about you both work together and do it?”

Luz grinned. “That's a great idea. King, c'mon and help me.”

“Sure thing, Luz!”

And so it went that the pair of them put the rest of the ingredients into the bowl and mixed them all together with Eda's wooden spoon. Eda pouring the mix into the greased up cake tin and generally supervising the chaos until the cake was ready to come out of the oven.

“Is it ready?”

Eda smirked. “It should be by now. Lemme go get my oven mitts.”

She hefted the golden brown and spongy cake out of the oven and told her miscreants to keep a wide berth because she didn't want any more accidents. She cut the cake horizontally, cast a wind spell to cool the cake down, and the three of them spread the jam and cream between the slices.

“And that's how you bake a Victoria sponge cake,” Eda declared. “Now this is a prime example of one, if I do say so myself.”

“It is,” Luz smirked agreement.

“and perfect with tea!” Kind chimed in, while Eda cut the cake into slices and plated one up so she could show it off to the camera. “Well both me and my unscheduled guest hosts hope you enjoyed today's episode. Stay tuned for more hot content while we go eat this cake.”

She pressed the button to stop recording and sighed heavily, relieved it was done. “Alright everyone, who wants some cake now the work's done?”

“I do!”

“Me!”

Eda smiled. “Alright, squirts,, someone make the tea and we'll all sit in the living room and have some cake.”


End file.
